Emojis provide a small digital image or icon used to express an idea, emotion, etc., in electronic communication. Emojis are Unicode not easily accessible for customers to select without having additional add-on services. In many cases, functionality for inserting an emoji into a conversation is limited to a few specific exemplary icons, which may not be truly related to the context that is present in that conversation. For instance, a user may type the word “bug” into a conversation about a software update and receive an emoji for an insect such as a ladybug rather than a software-related emoji.
In current emoji services, a user may be able to select an emoji icon to replace a word in a conversation. However, placement for an emoji is fixed where the emoji can only replace a specific word in a conversation. Furthermore, if a user wishes to insert multiple emojis into a conversation, the user has to take manual action to replace each word with a specific emoji.
As such, non-limiting examples of the present disclosure pertain to an enhanced user interface that improves user interaction when a user is working with emojis.